Son of an Android
by BSiM164
Summary: Started this almost 4 years ago, recently decided to alter it, it's a good read if you're willing to give it a go. please tell me what you like and what you don't like, i want to make this the best i can, so I'll need your help . Basically wrote in a new character and decided to change things about the series I didn't like and tell it from another point of view.
1. Questions at the tournament

The child's hair was unkempt, short and messy, it always was. He was tall for his age and had a black furred tail to match his black hair. And as always he was hanging upside down by his tail from the light attached to the ceiling, and how he gets there every time when he can't even fly yet is beyond both his adoptive parents.

He was found in a space pod by Gohan only a few weeks after Krillin and 18 were married and Krillin had decided to raise the child as their own. The boy had been more of a handful than krillin believed he would be, by now however the boy had a little sister to play with, Marron. Now 5 years old, the child named Burges was not as smart as his sister, but his strength more than made up for it.

"Krillin!" yelled 18 "can you take Burges outside and train him like you promised me you would".

"Yes 18, come on Burges, we'll go outside and I'll show you something" said Krillin unenthusiastically.

Unknown to the young Saiyan it was decided by 18 the night before that he would be trained by them so he could look out for his sister when she reached school like he was about to.

It was a beautiful day outside as it always seems to be at Kame house and Burges rushed towards the palm trees on the island and began to climb.

"Burges, get down here, I want to show you how to fight" yelled Krillin at his disobedient child. Burges replies by poking his tongue out at him.

"No way, I want Mommy to teach me" says Burges continuing to climb the tree as Krillin goes inside to get 18.

"Burges get out of that tree now" said his mother angrily, "Now listen to me, if you won't do what you're father wants, then I'll have to train you"

"OK mommy" replied the child happily.

As is the norm for full blooded saiyans, Burges seemed to be focused by fighting; the whole time he and 18 trained he didn't try to climb anything and had even learned from his mother to treat his father with respect. Over the next few months Burges continued to train with both of his parents, the more he learned the better he behaved and became more focused.

A whole year had passed when Gohan turned up on the island to tell Krillin about Goku's return from otherworld and his entrance into the Word Tournament.

"You'll fight too won't you Krillin?" asked Gohan

"I don't know what my wife would say about that?" said Krillin

"She'd ask if there's any prize money. I'm going to enter Krillin, why wont you?"

"I suppose fighting in another world tournament with Goku will be fun, sure count us in, Gohan" said Krillin with a degree of enthusiasm. "I suppose Burges will fight as well, He'll enjoy it?"

As the week before the tournament passed Krillin and 18 stepped up their training while Burges preferred to spend time with his sister, showing her how he can fly now. Burges at this time did not know that 18 and Krillin weren't his real parents, and they never told him that he was a Saiyan, although Vegeta kept an eye on the child for any clue as to who his real parents were, for he was more powerful than his own son who was a full 2 years older than him.

Finally the day of the World Tournament arrived and Burges was so excited he climbed the walls of Bulma's plane, much to the annoyance of Bulma.

"You know Krillin, your children are so very different, Marron is such a sweet girl, and Burges is such a disobedient prick that he makes even Vegeta look like an angel. It's like Marron takes almost completely after you and Burges is mostly like 18" commented Bulma.

"Hey, what do you mean by that, my son does exactly what I say" exclaimed 18. "Come here Burges" Burges came running to his mother's side with an innocent look on his face.

Upon arrival at the World Tournament Krillin told Burges to go play with Trunks and Goten. Burges walked behind the pair in silence for a few minutes before becoming bored and playing with his tail, this was the first time he'd ever met any of these people, they all looked so strange, one even had green skin, and the one with the tall spiky hair kept looking at him, he didn't like it, the only Z-Fighters he actually knew were Gohan, his parents and Master Roshi.

The group stopped in the middle of a courtyard when a tall man with spiky hair and a halo hovering over his head appeared out of nowhere, Goten and Burges had the same reaction, hide behind their mothers' legs.

"Hi everyone" said the tall man, "well, are you going to say something or just stare at me all day" he continued.

"GOKU!" yelled Krillin, Gohan and most of the others as they ran toward the man named Goku , for the first time in his short life Burges saw his father cry, this must be the man he had heard everyone talk so much about.

After signing up for the Tournament Burges walked beside his mother and sister watching his father and Goku speak when suddenly they stopped.

"AHHHH! It's Android 18, watch out everyone!" yelled Goku noticing 18 for the first time. Burges jumped in between his mother and Goku as if to protect her.

"It's alright Goku, she's not bad anymore, she and I are married and have kids now" quickly replied Krillin.

"Oh….congratulations, but who's this kid with the tail, did Vegeta and Bulma have another son"

"If he were my child he'd be stronger by now" Vegeta chimed

"I'll explain later" said Krillin quietly.

The group then remained silent until reaching the registration desk where they separated into two groups; Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Roshi, Marron and Ox-King went off to the spectators seating area while Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, 18, Piccolo, Krillin and Burges continued into the locker room to prepare for the Tournament.

Once in the locker room Krillin pulled Burges aside to speak with him in private.

"Burges, the other kids you'll be fighting against won't be as strong as you, unless you're fighting Goten or Trunks. So I want you to promise me that you won't hurt any of them, just knock them out of the ring, alright"

"OK daddy". Burges seemed to be struggling with something on the inside, something deeply confusing to him. "Daddy, how come that dead guy was surprised that I have a tail?"

"Because when Goku was a boy he had a tail, and Vegeta had a tail until a few years ago, so did Gohan as a boy". This didn't seem to ease his child's confusion, but he asked no more questions as a voice sounded over the arenas PA system.

"All Junior division competitors come to the waiting room please, the junior tournament is about to start". At that Goten and Trunks rushed off to join their fellow competitors while Burges hesitated, staring seriously at his parents he waited for them to say something, 18 just continued her stretching while Krillin looked proudly upon the child he had helped raise

"You'd better get going Kiddo"

Once Burges was out of earshot Krillin walked over to Goku and Gohan.

"Hey Krillin what's the deal with your son, how come he has a tail?" Goku asked in genuine curiosity

"He's not really our son" Krillin started as 18 walked over to join the conversation.

"Yeah I found him in a Saiyan space pod about a year after I defeated Cell. I sensed a powerful being and went to investigate, Krillin arrived at the crash site a couple of minutes after I did" Gohan continued. "I was going to take him home and mum and I would raise him with Goten".

"But I said that I'd take him instead, 18 and I had been married for a few weeks and I thought it would be a good idea-"

"But it wasn't" 18 cut Krillin off mid sentence. "As a baby he was quiet, but as he grew he became restless and disobedient, when Marron was born he became worse because we didn't give him as much attention".

"He didn't start talking until about 3 years old, which was after Marron, even when he could speak he was still quiet, which I take it is unusual, because Gohan used to cry all the time and you told me that you weren't very quiet either, for a Saiyan" Krillin finished. "He doesn't know about us not being his real parents, and he's pretty protective of 18 and Marron"

"So who do you think his real parents are?" asked Goku

"Before I let Krillin take him we took him to Bulma for some tests. It turns out he's a full blood Saiyan, which got Vegeta interested in him, but we have no idea who his parents are" Gohan said very matter of factly as he walked from the locker room.

Burges followed Goten and Trunks all the way to the waiting room, where upon entering he found himself feeling nervous, though he tried his best to be like his mother and not show it. Goten and Trunks walked over to the far wall of the room and leaned up against it, discussing what they would do with the prize money from winning the tournament.

"I'm going to buy toys" said Goten happily.

"You're such a toddler Goten" replied Trunks

"That's easy to say when you're the richest kid in the world, you've got all the toys you want" came the reply from a sodden faced Goten. "Hey, what will you buy if you win Burges?" he asked Burges suddenly cheerful.

"Umm, I don't know, I'd probably give it to my Mom" Burges replied carefully.

"HAHAHAHAHA, good one Burges, you're a funny guy, you know that" Trunks said as he burst out laughing.

In no time the first fights were finished and it was time for Burges to fight Trunks. Trunks walked into the stadium first, seemingly confident, while Burges walked in several steps behind looking like he was about to pass out. Goten passed them walking back in to the waiting room a triumphant look on his face.

"Ha, that was real easy, Good luck Trunks"


	2. The Junior Division

The fight started and it seemed all one sided for a while, Trunks was pounding Burges, His fists seemed to be blurs of flesh. The fight continued to be going all Trunks' way until he hit Burges in the face, angering the young Saiyan. Suddenly Burges started to move faster than the untrained eye would believe, he was suddenly behind Trunks punching and kicking from behind, even using his tail as another fist. The look in his eyes had changed, it was as if he'd become wild, filled with a primal anger, which was fuelling his every move.

Trunks burst into the air to try and get away from Burges and regain control of the fight, but Burges followed him. The pair continued exchanging blows in the air, much to the surprise of most of the crowd.

In the stands Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo and 18 stood watching the exchange with interest, this was the first time any of them had seen the children fight properly, Vegeta was proud that Trunks would be enjoying the rare challenge of fighting someone that seemed to be his equal, except for one thing that only Vegeta knew that the others didn't, his son could turn Super Saiyan. Krillin was coaching his son from afar, even though the child was probably stronger and faster than he was, and 18 looked on proudly.

Back in the fight nothing had changed, the pint sized fighters kept exchanging crushing blow after crushing blow in an attempt to knock the other one out of the ring. Eventually the two fighters touched back down on the ground, both sweating profusely and seeming to be enjoying the fight and respecting each others abilities. Suddenly Trunks rushed at Burges throwing another flurry of punches and kicks, each one blocked with the ease of a seasoned veteran. Burges returned the favour with a flurry of his own hitting Trunks hard for the first time. Trunks looked like he'd had enough of this kid's insolence and decided to end it. Trunks' hair began to change colour as Burges rushed him, only to stop suddenly, Trunks had appeared behind him, holding him by the tail, paralysing Burges with pain. Trunks then punched the young saiyan in the back hard enough to knock him out of the ring, making Trunks the victor.

Trunks and Burges both left the ring with a new found respect for each other. Burges was soon in the stands beside his mother awaiting the final fight between Goten and Trunks. Vegeta seemed supremely smug about the abilities of his son.

"Your son stands no chance Kakarot" Vegeta said to Goku with an air of superiority.

"Oh yeah, well I think that Goten will do fine against Trunks" Goku replied

"That sounds like loser talk to me, just like Baldy over there"

Krillin bent down next to Burges and looked upon his son proudly, "Don't worry about him Burges, he doesn't really mean that you're weaker than anyone, it's just that Trunks got lucky and found your weakness. Your mother and I are proud of you, you did really well, I think you're stronger that me now" he said proudly to Burges. The child just looked at his father and could see that he meant it, he looked up at his mother seeing the pride in her eyes.

Just before the fight started Krillin took Burges to sit with Marron. Once he had sat down Marron reached over and hugged her brother, she didn't have to say anything, and he knew what she meant. Yamcha turned his attention to Burges and said "Hey kid, that was some fight, I think you're stronger than your dad"

"Yes it would appear that way" said Roshi, "I see you've put the best parts of your parents fighting styles together to create your own, that's quite ingenious" he added making sunglasses shine.

Suddenly the crowd burst into a roar as Goten and Trunks walked into the stadium, the fight was about to begin. Trunks attacked first, but he seemed to be holding back, as Goten easily deflected the attacks. Goten however didn't hold back, he attacked ferociously, even landing a few hits, Trunks took to the air and launched an energy beam at Goten, it hit it's intended target but Goten was able to hold it at bay. The energy beam quickly dissipated and Trunks launched another flurry of punches and kicks at Goten from above, Goten got hit pretty badly and in the blink of and eye his hair had turned golden and gotten even spikier, an instant later Trunks did the same thing, Goten leapt up at Trunks and managed to hit him with a small energy beam and a couple of kicks, the fight appeared to be totally even.

Trunks and Goten then rushed towards each other at the same time meeting in the middle, colliding fist to fist. Again they parted only to come to the same stalemate, trunks quickly fired a barrage of energy beams at Goten, all of which he deflected into the air, Goten was than tackled out of the air by Trunks, who had taken advantage of the moment Goten wasn't paying him any attention. The small Goku look alike fell to the ground rapidly but managed to stop himself inches from the ground. Trunks stood in the air confidently, in a pose that had been used by his father many times, he seemed supremely confident of himself and that he would win.

In the stands Goku was gob smacked at the fact that at their age they were Super Saiyans, Vegeta seemed unfazed by this piece of information, he knew Trunks could turn Super Saiyan; it was only natural for him to assume Goten could also. Krillin wasn't even watching the fight, he was looking for his son, who had left his seat.

"18, do you know where Burges is?" he asked worriedly

"He's gone out into the courtyard to train, he left as the fight started, must want to be stronger than these two" She said as if it were obvious. Krillin hovered a few inches above the ground for a few seconds before flying off to show Burges something.

While this had been happening Goten and Trunks had continued to exchange punches kicks and energy blasts, the fight got faster and faster. Goten had lost a sleeve to one of Trunks' energy beams and Trunks had a little rivulet of blood coming from his brow, the fight was still fairly even. Bulma had noted that they both fought and acted like their fathers when the fight, Goten fights just like Goku, letting the enemy make the first move, and Trunks was just as confident in his superiority as Vegeta, it was like they were Goku and Vegeta as children.

Krillin landed next to Burges who was having a fight with himself in mid-air, the kid looked angry. "Burges, are you alright?" Krillin asked quietly. He knew Burges had heard him and he knew he wouldn't respond "Come with me, there's something I want to show you" he said taking to the air once more. Burges followed him higher and higher as something came into view. "That's the lookout Burges; if you want to train I'm sure Mr Popo and Dende would help you"

The pair landed and Mr Popo came to greet them, "Hello Krillin, and you must be young Burges, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Popo cheerily

"Hi Popo, I was wondering if you would watch Burges for a while, he wants to train to become a Super Saiyan and I was hoping you and Dende could help him" Krillin asked. Popo seemed to think about what he had said for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I think we can help"

The fight between Goten and Trunks was starting to get dangerous as Trunks lost some of his composure as he lost his patience, Goten was able to dodge the punches and kicks easily, and managed to go on the offensive, forcing Trunks to fight defensively. Goten was only getting faster, as if the fight so far had only been a warm up. Touching back down on the ground Trunks wiped the blood off his brow, while Goten tore off what was left of his sleeve. Goten once again waited for Trunks to make the first move, but this time Trunks was faster than him, managing to punch him in the stomach, winding the young warrior. Trunks took advantage of the by kicking Goten in the side. Goten slid towards the edge of the ring and Trunks leapt after him, only to be knocked over by a kick to the chest. The two Fighters squared off once more, both determined to win the fight.

Burges walked with Popo over to the far end of the lookout, Dende saw them coming towards him and greeted the child enthusiastically "Hello, you must be Burges, I watched your fight with Trunks, you're quite the fighter"

"Excuse me Dende, but he wishes to become a better warrior" said Popo

"This is just the right opportunity to use a little trick I learned from Guru when I was just a boy, Burges stay still" Dende placed a hand on top of Burges' head, a light erupted from his hand, engulfing the child, just as quickly as the light appeared it disappeared, leaving Burges feeling stronger.

Trunks was getting annoyed now at how he was being kept honest by Goten, who was a whole year younger than him. Goten looked like he was enjoying the fight but was getting tired, he would have to finish this soon. This time he attacked first but was too slow for Trunks who hit him in the cheek, Trunks continued the assault, forcing Goten backwards towards the edge of the ring, a few more steps and he would have him. Goten sprung up into the air and landed behind Trunks trying the same tactic, but it didn't work, for his trouble Goten got hit in the face and thrown out of the ring only to hover just above the ground. Trunks the appeared above Goten and gave him a two-handed downward punch sending a foot underground, the fight was over.

As soon as Dende had removed his hand from the top of Burges head he collapsed in exhaustion, Guru had told him it would drain his strength, but he didn't think it would take that much. Popo rushed to scoop up the young guardian of the earth, but was beaten to it; Burges had already helped him to his feet. For his part Dende just put his hand in his pocket and removed one Sensu Bean. Taking the bean had an instantaneous effect. "Popo, you were saying the other day that Kami knew how to duplicate a person to give them someone to train against, well it just so happens that Piccolo has taught me how to do the same thing."

A minute later there were two Burges', immediately they both got into fighting poses. As both launched their attacks Popo watched intensely, he was watching for weaknesses in the boys fighting technique.

Punching and kicking was useless against his clone, Burges' every move was anticipated and blocked by his identical counterpart. As he realised that fact he jumped back and began to power up, he fired one of his fathers' destructo discs at his foe, no luck, the Burges clone just fired one back hitting the other one in mid-air. He tried a Kamehameha wave but the clone just dodged it. After a few minutes of attacking what would prove to be fruitless exercise Burges gave up, he couldn't put one scratch on his clone.

The clone dissipated as Popo walked over to Burges and handed him a plate of cookies, the boy mumbled as he spoke to Popo "What did I do wrong, why couldn't I do it, I couldn't beat it"

"don't be discouraged young one, even Goku couldn't defeat himself when he trained here many years ago" Popo let that information sink in for a few moments before continuing, " you fight very well, you think about your loved ones when you fight don't you?...you fight with your heart, that is what will make you a great warrior one day." Popo got up and walked over to the nearest garden bed and continued watering.


	3. The Adult Division

Back at the tournament the adult division had begun, Krillin easily beat his opponent, piccolo had forfeit his match against the mysterious Shin and Videl had put up a good fight, but was eventually pummelled by the suspiciously strong Spopovich. The next fight to be fought was Gohan Vs Kibito. The two fighters faced each other in the ring, Gohan taking a fighting stance instantly but was thrown off by Kibito who made no such effort.

Burges still sat in silence, deep in thought about what he had seen and learned that morning, he had always been told by his father that if he fought with all his heart he would succeed as Goku had. He was now unsure of himself as a fighter, he thought he had been fighting with everything he had, but it wasn't enough to beat Trunks. "You have the right idea you know", Dende had come up to the child whilst he was deep in thought. Burges looked up at the Namekian, he didn't speak but looked as if the internal struggle he had was being put at peace. "I once looked down on the world from here and watched a warrior fight with all of his heart like you did in the tournament, and he doubted himself too, but in the end he prevailed, not defeating his foe directly, but he helped saved this world from a great peril".

The child looked up suddenly; Dende sensed it a second later. A massive power level had been drained insanely quickly. Burges ran to the edge of the lookout and leapt down in the direction of the tournament.

Gohan lay on the ground, feeling completely numb yet sensitive to the slightest touch. Just a moment earlier he'd transformed into a super saiyan then he couldn't move, he was attacked by Spopovich and Yamu who shoved some device into his stomach, he was instantly weak, the nothing. When he came around he could sense his father, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin flying into the distance. "I have no time to explain, you must come with me to save the universe from a terrible threat" Kibito said very calmly as he lifted up into the air. Gohan followed him with Videl in tow.

Flying at full speed wasn't enough, he didn't know why but he couldn't shake the feeling that his family were in danger, he could feel something about the tournament grounds, something was going to happen there he knew it somehow.

Landing a few minutes later he saw that there was no damage to the area. He walked into the waiting room to seek out his parents, finding his mother he sat with her. She looked down at him, and he up at her, and in that instant she saw uneasiness in him. "What's wrong?" she asked picking him up and placing him in her lap.

He took a few moments to answer, "I want to protect you" he answered tentatively.

She surveyed him for a full minute before she changed looked upon him proudly and holding him close to her. "Why don't you go back outside and sit with Marron, I'm sure she'd be missing her big brother by now." Burges did as 18 said and went and sat with his little sister who immediately grabbed his hand.

Nearly an hour later the crowd was restless, people were beginning to leave, but the announcer had come out to inform them of the change of the format of the tournament. "The way we'll settle this now is with an all out battle with the 5 remaining finalists in the ring together in an all out brawl, an all in punch on a brilliant battle royale." The crowd roared in approval, a bloodbath like this was exactly what the doctor ordered. The fighters stepped out into the ring one in each corner with Hercule standing in the centre of the ring.

The fight started slowly, Killa and Jewel ignored 18 and mighty mask and began to fight Hercule, that fight was going well, Hercule managing to block and parry all of their attacks expertly (as you'd expect from the defending champ) and soon went on the offensive against the pair. Mighty mask for his part made his way across the ring faster than the naked eye could detect, but the next time he was seen he had his punch on 18 blocked with very little effort on her behalf, the fight that followed made Hercule's fight look slow. 18 and Mighty Mask were all over the ring breaking tiles with punches and kicks, rapidly exchanging blows before separating, 18 made the first move this time, she punched towards his face forcing him to block but she faked him and used her other hand to punch him in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

Hercule's fight against Killa and Jewel had taken an odd turn, the sheer speed of 18 and Mighty Mask had knocked both Killa and Jewel out of the ring leaving him standing in the middle of the ring looking dumbfounded. Mighty mask had responded to the punch in the stomach by tackling 18 to the ground, punching her in the face as he did so, kicking him into the air 18 managed to free herself from a potential beat down, she was surprised when he stayed up in the air, hovering. Mighty Mask coaxed her into the air by throwing a small energy ball in her direction; she took the bait but was ready for him to after image himself behind her, but instead of knocking him backwards she had ripped him in half, revealing Goten and Trunks.

At the sight of what had happened Bulma and Chi Chi had almost exploded in angry shouting at their respective sons, looking at each other the boys quickly turned super saiyan and rushed 18, she easily fought off the pair of them, forcing Goten to accidently punch Trunks in the face, which made the 2 boys argue loudly before fleeing the scene.

Landing softly back on the ground 18 ran up to Hercule in a normal humans running speed and placed him in a headlock feigning tiredness. After a minute of struggling Hercule had broken free and punched 18 out of the ring. The crowd was ecstatic; Burges sat still with a look of knowing in his eyes, much like Master Roshi. The winners ceremony was simple, mostly with Hercule gloating about how easy the fight was, he was about the explain his finishing move when he was interrupted.


	4. the long awaited fight

Out of nowhere Vegeta, Gohan, Goku and Shin appeared in the middle of the ring, Hercule and the announcer just looked dumbfounded, lost for words. Vegeta was super saiyan and revved up pretty high, he gave off an evil aura and the look in his eyes was wild, crazy and uncontrolled. Vegeta was shouting at Goku, but no one could hear over the roar of the confused crowd. Suddenly Vegeta raised his arm and fired a ki blast into the crowd.

Bodies flew into the air, rubble shot backwards before being turned to dust, the screams of a hundred people or more instantly silenced, the crowd went silent. "You'll fight me kakarot, or do you want more bodies to pile up on your conscience" Vegeta yelled at Goku with a wicked grin on his face.

"Vegeta, surely you didn't" Vegetas grin grew into a sinister, evil smile. "Vegeta answer me!"

Master Roshi's glasses flashed as he sensed Vegetas power rise again; "Everyone brace yourselves he's go-" Roshi didn't get to finish his sentence as Vegeta fired another ki blast in their direction, everyone shut their eyes and waited for the end to come.

But it never did. After a few seconds everyone opened their eyes, the ki blast was stopped. Standing on the wall between the arena and spectators was Burges, arms crossed across his chest in a defensive stance, scratches, gashes and burns covering the parts of his body the blast had come in contact with. The blast had been a big hit for the small warrior; he quickly doubled over in pain. "Will you really let children sacrifice themselves just to not fight me Kakarot" Vegeta said sensing Burges' heroic effort without looking at him.

With a hopeless look of sympathy in his eyes Goku looked upon the child, looking back at Vegeta his decision, it seemed, had been made for him. "Babidi, transport us somewhere away from people and I will fight Vegeta" he yelled at Vegetas unseen puppet master. And as suddenly as they appeared Goku, Gohan, Shin and Vegeta disappeared.

As soon as they vanished Burges passed out, the crowd stampeded out of the arena as though fearing for their lives, even the sky was full of planes and sky-cars. Yamcha managed to make it to Burges' side first, the boy looked like he'd been through hell stopping that blast, 18 appeared at his side and scooped him up, "Take care of Marron, I'm going to the lookout to have my son healed" 18 yelled openly worried for her adopted son. Yamcha just stared at her, as did the others (but Roshi for another reason ;)) as she shot off into the sky faster than a bullet.

18 flew as hard as she could, she had held it together just long enough, as soon as she was in the air tears started to slowly roll out of her eyes, as much as she'd never admit it she loved her family. She knew that Burges be alright, but she worried for Krillin, why hadn't he been with Goku and Gohan when they appeared at the arena, was he hurt? Was he dead? Did he need her help? She hated not knowing, and try as she might she couldn't shake that feeling.

"It will take more than head games to stop me, you may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a saiyan always keeps…..HIS PRIIIIIIDE!" Vegeta screamed at Babidi as he tried to control him. Shin and Gohan had gone back to fight Dabura and Babidi leaving Goku to deal with Vegeta, knowing the consequences of failure and of the fight itself. Vegeta's power continued to rise; he was far more powerful than when Gohan had defeated Cell, as was Goku.

"We don't have to do this Vegeta, there's still time, I know you love your family" Goku said in a last ditch attempt to change his mind.

"That woman and her child mean nothing to me, they made me soft and they made me into YOU!" Vegeta said angering more. "Because of them I was weak, I need to be ruthless, I need nothing to hold me back" Vegeta rushed Goku, it was unexpected, the blows hit home and hit hard, Goku was on the ropes and the fight had only just started.

Vegeta tried to push his advantage, but received a ki blast to the stomach for his trouble. Goku leapt at the opportunity and closed the distance between them once more as they engaged in a series of lightning quick punches kicks and jabs, the fight was all over the place, all around the rock crumbled and the air shook with their power. The pair finally separated "We're completely even" Goku stated surprised.

"Are we" Vegeta replied, "I trained so hard these last 7 years, and yet it still wasn't enough. You have more natural talent than I, and no amount of training could close the gap between us. I realise that now, it was made painfully obvious to me today when I watched your fight with Babidi's monster. Imagine my shock to see the undeniable proof, to discover than no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to catch you. A warrior prince forever living in the shadow of a low level clown; so that's when I secretly made up my mind"

Goku gasped "you mean you….You fool, you deliberately let yourself fall under Babidi's spell"

"Yes, I saw the power of Babidi's men, everyone was so surprised, but you and I know, I knew it was Babidi's magic and I also knew that what his magic had done for them it could do for me and if I let myself fall under his control the difference between our power would disappear. I'm quite pleased with the results, even if they do come with a price. I'd say the end more than justifies the means"

"Vegeta I don't understand, you never let anyone help you before, why now, why Babidi"

"Because I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart, I wanted hi to return me to the way I was BEFORE!" Vegeta pounced at Goku, Goku blocked both of Vegetas punches by grabbing his fists, the pair continued to try to knee each other before Vegeta head butted Goku to the ground. The pair continued exchanging blows in a manner which looked more like acrobatics than fighting, but it was intense. Both fighters were wearing themselves out, but neither getting the upper hand nor losing footing.

The battle field around them was scarred beyond recognition; a mountainous desert region was now flat and rocky. Goku's head suddenly snapped to the right "Vegeta, do you feel that, it's Majin Buu, it's gotta be"

"Hn" Vegeta seemed unimpressed "Kakarot that power is nothing next to us; in the time since this Buu monster was sealed away we saiyans have evolved and became far more powerful"

Goku looked at Vegeta with a hint of disbelief on his face "No you're wrong, there's much more power in him, I know you feel it too" Goku replied sounding desperate.

"Very well Kakarot, get out your sensu beans, it's clear we can't finish our fight with you being distracted like this" Vegeta said sounding genuine. Goku began to pull out his bag of beans when he was truck in the back of the head by Vegeta, knocking him out instantly. Vegeta bent down and picked up a sensu and ate it, "I will defeat this enemy Kakarot, and if you go back before I'm done then we'll have to continue this another day, in hell" Vegeta flew in the direction of Buu alone.

**Not my best chapter I know, but I had to continue the main story somehow and I wanted to include Vegeta and Goku's maaaad fight, so suck it if you didn't like it, but I'd like some reviews on the story so far, just know what you think of it and any suggestions, not that im short on ideas**


	5. Time spent on the lookout

The flight to the lookout felt like an eternity rather than the few minutes it really was, 18 touched down right near the palatial building that dominated the lookout only to find Dende already waiting for her. "I saw everything, I don't think the earth has never been in this much trouble before" he said as he leant over the unconscious body of her son. "What he did was really heroic, you must be proud of him"

"Yeah, where do you have for him to rest" she replied almost cold, emotionless.

"Oh, please this way" Dende said taken aback at her reaction to what he said. He led them down a hall where at the end he signalled for her to enter. "This room should be comfortable for him to rest in, I'll make sure the others give you some space when they get here" he said showing her the room and then leaving.

The room felt too quiet for all the noise going through her mind, images of her family injured, dead, dying; she sobbed to herself for quite a while. After what felt like it could have been an eternity Burges eyes flickered open, instantly a small smile snuck its way onto her face. She just looked at him in awe thinking how she had something to do with the actions he did at the arena, how she had raised the young hero laying in the bed in front of her.

Burges looked at his mother as his eyesight quickly became less and less blurry; he saw that she had a small smile and a look of great pride in her eyes. He thought for a minute about what he should say, but instead he started to cry, she pulled him into her chest and held him tight. "I'm sorry mum, I wasn't strong enough to stop him" he managed to get out between sobs.

She didn't say anything, what could she say, what could she say to this amazing little kid who had thrown himself in front of a ki blast that could have killed him just to stop it from killing people. After a few moments of this the door creaked open and Marron ran in and jumped onto the bed with the pair, Bulma stood in the doorway and looked as if she had wanted to say something but instead turned around and walked out knowing that her husband had almost destroyed the family of one of her oldest friends as well as many other innocent lives. A small stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.

18 now marvelled at both her children, Marron had run straight into the room, leapt on the bed and hug her brother in the goofy way small children do, but the bit that amazed 18 was what she said "I'm proud of you big brother". It was truly amazing how these 2 children that she and Krillin had raised were so different from her, yet she felt were so like her at the same time.

"What's happening down there Dende" Yamcha asked immediately after his arrival at the lookout.

"I really don't know, the stuff at the tournament was easy to keep track of, but everything over there was just so polluted, like there's so much raw power there is hides everyone else's and make it impossible to see anything" he replied sadly. Dende just kept looking down at the planet he was supposed to guardian of and frowned. "I've never felt anything like this; I don't know what to do"

"Hey….. Don't sweat it man, we've always pulled through, I'm sure this time will be no different" of course Yamcha couldn't back that up, he had no way of knowing the kind of power the saiyans below were making, or the actually bad aspect of it all. That they were all completely outclassed.

Today had started normally enough, as normal as things get around here, but now the day had taken a turn for the worst, and it wasn't about to get any better. After some time on their own 18, Marron and Burges rejoined the others in the large open area of the lookout. Burges was back to normal, back to his meek, timid, shy self; only now he kept hold of 18's leg with his tail, as if she could protect him from anything that could happen.

"Hey kiddo" Roshi said gazing upon the boy "You handled yourself very well back there, I believe you earned something very special when we get back to Kame House" he continued seriously.

"What could he want from a lecherous old man" 18 said off-handedly.

"I want to bestow upon him the honour of being an official student of the turtle school, I know with his power it won't do much, but it may teach him some style and tactics he wouldn't learn elsewhere. My name still carries some weight in martial arts circles you know" He quickly replied, almost defensively. Roshi turned and walked over to Dende and went back to trying to make sense of the world below.

"You know kid, back when your dad was a young training with Master Roshi was his dream, and if you wanted to be the best Roshi was the one to teach how to take your first steps towards that" Yamcha said squatting down to Burges eye level, but the boy avoided his eyes.

18, Marron and Burges went and sat over by one of Mr Popo's gardens a small distance from Dende and Roshi. Burges sat at his mothers feet, apparently deep in thought. After several minutes he stood up, let go of 18's leg and walked over to Roshi and Dende, he grabbed the back of Roshi's shirt to get his attention, for his part the old man turned to look at the boy. "What is it son" he said after evaluating the look on the boys face, he could sware he'd seen that look before.

"I'd like you to train me when we get home, I'm ready to be a warrior like my Dad" this was the first time Roshi had heard the boy speak to him directly, he was taken aback by the familiarity of the boys tone and attitude, reminded him very much of someone he knew, guess it came from his similar childhood though.

"Very well M'boy, we'll begin as soon as your dad says it's ok, you never know, I still may have a few things to teach him" he said with a twinkle in his glasses.


End file.
